


Korja.

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Sex Worker Positive, purchased virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: inspired by the lovely work from GayDemonicDisaster, "let me count the ways" in which Crowley explores his/her sexuality, wanting to learn how to please others, both for business and personal reasons.in part 2. Crowley takes a female form, and a kind sex worker helps her find someone to guide her through her first time in this new form. beautiful work. check it out.I formed this head canon about the gentleman involved.https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773029/chapters/59901523#workskin
Relationships: Crowley (good omens) /other.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Korja.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let me count the ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773029) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



Korja leaned forwards and kissed the beautiful young woman on the cheek, and tickled the gurgling baby under the chin. the baby had his grandmothers eyes, and his heart ached she never lived to see their daughter grow so beautiful and strong willed, or her chubby cheeked grandchild. her eyes, and his full, wavy dark hair. he missed her every day. every single day. they hugged, and the mother and child hurried away. 

but he was blessed with a sweet, dutiful daughter who gave him as much of her time as he could, now with two children keeping her ran off her feet. her husband was a good man, who worked hard and provided well, and loved her dearly. 

they would have lunch together several times a week, but in between, he often felt alone. and being alone could send him spiralling down into the still aching wound of that moment his whole world was ripped apart. watching the life fade from those hazel green eyes, the baby wailing into the world, feeling torn in two as if he were being dragged between his blooming love for the chubby, pink, helpless creature, and yet, seeing her.... seeing her weaken and fail. he had called for help, the neighbours had come, but it was too late, she had curled weakly to hold him as the light left her eyes. as they became dull and glassy. the helpless wailing, and the realisation it came from him. 

he shook himself out of that vision. it came more often now he spent so much time on his own. 

he needed company. he needed a kind touch and gentle words. no one could ever replace his beloved wife. but he still needed affection.  
times had been hard, raising their daughter alone. but she grew into a delightful child, and an inspiring woman. still, the change in his lifestyle had meant his friends and colleagues had drifted away. they did not understand why he didn't just hire a wet-nurse and leave it at that, for her to raise the child, while he carried on as normal. as IF things could ever be normal again. 

there was a familiar laugh he recognised in the marketplace, he turned his head to see Verada. a fine woman. dark and round and tall. imposing even. she smiled hugely on catching his eye. 

"why, Korja my dear, I really was hoping to run into you!"  
"Verada, you beauty. always a pleasure. "  
"I have an offer for you, and it would also be doing me a favour. you see, I have taken under my wing a rather lovely mature lady of independent means. she has asked me to find her suitable companions for her to explore physical pleasure. she has no desire for a husband or a relationship. she's quite marvellously independent. but she does wish to know the touch of a man, you see. no strings. uncomplicated. so she asked me to find some of my clientele from which she could choose a partner for this. " Verada smiled warmly "and to be honest, you were one of the first to come to mind, being that you are gentle and patient. "  
"oh......"  
"she is untouched by men. as such, I will of course, set a high price for this occasion. but I know you are fine with that. the most important thing is that I have guided her and instructed her, and promised her that I will give her the option of choosing from a select few that I know I can TRUST, to treat her kindly and with respect. I do not wish to fail her in her trust in me. " she paused. there are a few others I hope to bring together, this evening, for her to make her own choice. but I feel like you would be a..... safe pair of hands. you won't hurt her or force her, or make her feel bad"  
"I would never..."  
"she's an incredibly striking woman. very tall, quite demure. but she wants to experience this."  
"I see."  
"so, can I count on you to come by the tavern this evening?" she leaned forward and whispered a price into his ear. it was expensive, but if she was beautiful and virginal.... and if she wanted someone to be gentle and kind, which he liked in the bedroom...  
"I would be honoured to be considered for the privilege, dear Verada"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korja felt remarkably stumbling and awkward as he entered the bar. seeing Verada there, he joined her at the table. in time, other men were there, and his heart fell a little. he was the oldest of the four, and carried more weight. still, he relaxed, thinking that at least, if he went unchosen, as he suspected he would, then maybe later in the evening Verada would take his booking. he could do with a womans touch tonight. a young boy came along , whispering quietly to the curvaceous woman. "I am afraid two of you have been cut from the running. nothing personal, you were all picked for things I think she'd like, but the choice will always be hers."  
he was shocked to not have his name mentioned, and two of the younger men left. they were approached then by..... well

Korjas mind flooded with what he saw. the woman was a similar age to himself, her hair fell around her narrow shoulders in deep, dark blood red waves. her eyes.... momentarily he struggled to focus on her eyes, almost golden and liquid and deep. her cheekbones were high and noble, her chin strong. her form was long and lean, maybe as tall as he was himself. she smiled a little timidly and he felt like his heart would leap out of his chest."

Verada introduced the truly striking woman as "Crecia" the other gentleman moved to introduce himself first. they chatted easily, the four of them, he could not tear his eyes away. what a beauty. how remarkable that no man had made a bride of her. although he suspected that strength and power that emanated from the beautiful creature would intimidate many a man. then, the eyes were on him, skimming over him, then meeting his. 

"Korja" she whispered, more to Verada than to him "I think I would like it to be Korja" his mouth went dry. Verada nodded, and the stunning woman thanked the younger man. he swallowed hard. he took the wine, suddenly feeling greatly in need of it, and her long fingered, pale skinned hand. trembling, he followed her to the taverns chambers. 

in the small, sparse room, he tried to pull himself together. he had to take the lead here. he had to try not to feel like a new groom on the wedding night. she had requested an experienced client. it wouldn't do to regress to a fumbling youth. oh, so gently, he reached for her face. her face that could have been from a time so ancient no man remembered it. her soft lips. her high cheekbones. her strong jaw. oh she WAS stunning. striking in fact. she must turn heads wherever she went. the black and red of her robe, the way it skimmed an angular, lean body. he swore nobody he had seen looked like HER. he leaned in for a kiss, and she moaned softly. his hand soothing down over the rich fabric of her gown, finding the small, firm swell of her breast under his fingers. he delighted in her gentle whimper and how her body clung a little closer to his. aware that she may be afraid, he only gently eased the fabric from her shoulders. she at least, didn't seem scared at the sight of him hard. she seemed quite nonchalant on that fact.  
oh every part of her drew his hungry eyes. she was so beautiful. he let his fingers wander slowly. she was so thin. so angular. but so beautiful. he loved watching her eyelashes flutter down over those beautiful, but strangely hard to look at eyes. pulling her close, he fell to kissing her soft, soft skin, enjoying the way her breath hitched. she seemed to be enjoying his touch. he hoped she was enjoying his touch. 

as she pulled him closer, he allowed himself to explore her further, reaching between her long, lean legs, and finding the hot wet slit there. she arched her back and moaned into his touch. he carefully reassured her that everything was hers to choose. she seemed eager now, as his hands trailed the length of her body. so tall. so lean. so beautiful. he'd never seen a woman like her. his desire was crashing through his barriers now, swallowing hard, he asked. that little token. a memory of the night this incredible creature chose him to be her companion at this moment. as his fingers slipped back in, with the cloth, he reached in further, more firmly. her whimpers built to a short gasp, and her back arched. he soothed her gently. the blood flowering on the pale fabric. her whimpers eased. oh that such a creature would give herself to him. his heart ached. he gently stroked her again, until she became wet once more, until the tension his intrusion had caused eased back away. he cooed and soothed into the soft curve of her neck, as he carefully positioned himself. giving her every opportunity to change her mind. 

he eased into her hot, wet, tightness. shuddered hard. so tight. so wet. so hot. his mind was reeling. he kissed her gently as he brought himself flush with her hips. watching her face carefully for pain or fear. slowly he began to thrust. gently. she closed her eyes, shushed him, and her face fell slack with pleasure. her long limbs tangled around him, pulling him closer, little cries and whimpers escaping her lips. he kissed hungrily at her as his body unravelled. it seemed all too soon his completion rushed through him, her eyes widening at the sensation. 

"oh you're beautiful.... so beautiful...." his breathing was ragged, as he slowly disengaged their bodies. he sought reassurance that the experience had been what she had hoped. that she hadn't been hurt or frightened. he carefully used the dish of warm water and soft cloth to clean her body, eyes lingering on the hard angles of her. so beautiful. he wanted to curl closer to her. he wanted to kiss her. 

a feeling inside him like a falling stone. if he didn't leave..... he ..... he wanted to be there with her in the morning, when they woke, hazy eyed, heavy limbed, in the warm blanket that their sex left them sinking into. he wanted to.... 

no. he couldn't. he couldn't love another. his heart couldn't take another loss like that. and he knew, as his eyes roved over her prone, panting form, that he could very easily fall in love with the beautiful Crecia. and he couldn't bear it. he could only love one woman like that. he couldn't stay. he knew that just one night in her arms, and he would lose himself completely. something in her energy sang of beautiful, irresistible temptations. desire. love. and he couldn't let himself be open to that again. he knew the pain that love could bring.  
so, with a sad sigh, he made his grateful goodbyes, feeling so happy that they had been able to share this. sharing more would mean opening his heart to love again. and he couldn't do that.  
but this. this moment. it was the happiest he had felt in the longest time. he felt blessed, to have been chosen by the beautiful Crecia.  
on his leaving, he pressed even more money into Veradas hands. 

"thank you...... thank you so much.... I ....... I can't see her again" he whispered urgently, before rushing out into the night.


End file.
